


Moon River ((Egobang)) [Mermaid Arin au]

by Dannys_jewfro



Category: Arin Hanson - Fandom, Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom, grumps au - Fandom
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Brian Wecht - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, Egoraptor - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, Grump au, M/M, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, mermaid arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannys_jewfro/pseuds/Dannys_jewfro
Summary: Dan was one of Doctor Wecht’s odder students, believing in tales of cryptids and fantasy. Everyone knew these things to be unreal/wishful thinking. Dan would disagree, Arin would disagree.





	Moon River ((Egobang)) [Mermaid Arin au]

Zoinks scoob, I haven’t written in a long time, so if it’s total ass then im sorry but if i do something within the next decade hopefully itll be better. It’s been like an actual year or more since I’ve done a little fic :’^)

Title - Moon River by Frank Ocean ((get it mermaid?? frank OCEAN??))

 

_**“In our reviews of elusive ‘sea cryptids’, we can see the obvious improbability…”** _

Dan had stared blankly at the water for maybe an hour by now, with his hand rigidly hovered over a vacant page. The only movement being the limited motion of his lips, when he would almost inaudibly whisper melodies into the fog surrounding the dock.

_**“I’ve seen every argument, every bit of “research”, and there is nothing but deeply flawed philosophies of rambling men.”** _

It was a crisp cold, Dan absently licked his cracked lips. The pale light of early morning, a shy blue. Dan sung to the ripples in the water, weary to make eye contact with himself. Instead, opting to hear his own voice when he grew more confident in his sea serenade. The sound melding with the faint cry of old wood and the active water movements.

**_“Some of you challenged my stance, and I am a fair man.”_ **

He was content with the outcome, experimenting with more ambitious sounds. He did this for quite awhile.

**_“And while that concludes my in depth power point of informative rebuttals, some of you look at me with disdain.”_ **

A movement.

Quick and almost blinding, his eyes caught it immediatly among the dull weather. He knew he saw it, he had been watching.

He stopped singing.

His eyes darted around. He still didn’t see anything. The water moved violently in his direction. Dan gasped in shock at the cold water, even though it hardly touched him. For a minute everything was still, as Dan just watched the water very carefully.

Nothing.

But he sat there waiting, until he could faintly make out the sound of tapping on the dock. His entire body froze, as the sound although faint, pounded into his mind.

It was his melody.

It was tapped out twice, before it stopped.

Another splash of water.

Another moment of stillness.

Dan sung once again.

**_“People say I ruin dreams, that “Doctor Wecht just wants to kill fun!”._ **

As Dan sung, the water was still. He stopped for a second, seeing the area around the water move slightly, as something was clearly about to repeat its previous lesson.

Dan started singing again, but softly, as he reached a flat hand to skim the top of the water.

He stopped singing.

Nothing.

He started singing, but lightly waved his hand, stopping again. Even though the water was still, he could feel the pondering tension of the lurking entity. He identified a finger like appendage run across his palm very quickly. Dan sung the first few notes and stopped.

It took about another solid minute for a hand to lay flat against his own.

Dan’s singing was louder than before.

**_“The reality is, there never has been or will be such creatures. They’re things of pure figment and glamour tales of fantasy.”_ **

 

“Did you like it?”

The hand now held his, squeezing for yes.

“If I keep singing for you, but I can never see you, it’s not really ideal, you know. Doctor Wecht already says my enthrallment is fake. I’m wondering if he’s right. I know nothing about you, besides the shape of your hand and your stubbornness.”

The hand let go, as Dan sighed. Every time he felt so incomplete. He sat there like the fool Dr. Wecht made him to be, crying with his hand hovering over water, that he might as well have dreamed up as well. He cried softly, until he felt familiar finger tips.

He wanted to snatch his hand away and scream in his frustrations, but he never could make a strong decision fast enough.

He felt it, as the fingers danced on his palm.

“Arin?”

He felt the hand squeeze once for yes.

 

“ ** _Daniel, I’ve become increasingly concerned about you. Your adamant speeches and reports seem to be taking a toll on you. I fear you’re becoming obsessed with your own imagination.”_**

 

“Pink? Can I see, Arin?”

The hand hesitated and splashed him, the equivalent of sassy water.

“Please Arin, I practically have down to a science what you look like, I just want to know.”

Arin’s hand went underwater.

“I spend everyday with you, and you do this to me. You know how much it hurts. You know how conflicting this is for me.”

He could hear Arin taking his leave. His brow furrowed, as resentment creeped into his eyes. He looked down where he knew Arin probably was, Dan’s dark curls reflecting on the surface.

“You consume my life and I’m not even sure if you’re real.”

 

“ ** _Daniel, you can’t keep being late like this. You know I expect better. You…haven’t been performing well recently.”_**

 

Nothing.

It’s been days.

Doctor Wecht, his classmates, everyone was right.

Dan had a single companion and he wasn’t even real. He was a fool living in fiction. Yet he couldn’t stop going there. He went there every day, and now no matter if he even really wanted to, he needed to. How cruel.

 

**_“Dan, I would recommend you to stop coming to my lectures. I’ve never elicited this sort of reaction before. You need some time to evaluate reality_**.”

 

“How can you just show up now?! It’s been weeks of torture. I’m so confused. You have to be real. Right? Things like this wouldn’t just go away? You…you felt so real. You’re real. Please do something. Please.”

Dan’s fingers pulled at his scalp. Everything was like a giant scream. His body felt heavy and ill. He was so tired.

Dan had cried so much here, he was shocked the dock wasn’t under by now.

 

“ ** _I wish you well, Daniel. Please come see me when you have rationed this all out.”_**

 

Dan sung quiet but somber. His back laid against the cold wood, as the ends of his curls dipped into the water. He sung for hours, it seemed like. His voice raw with endurance and occasional cries.

If Arin was fiction, what good is reality? But Arin is real.

Arin is real.

 

“ ** _This “Arin” is destroying you from the inside out, and he’s not even real.”_**

Arin is real.

Hands brushed his hair softly. “Everyone says I don’t see you, but I know I do. I have to. If you weren’t real, then I would be all alone.”

Hands covered his eyes, and then lifted from his view.

He listened to the silent plea, by closing his eyes.

He felt the prickling feeling of stubble and could smell the salt of the water on his skin, as he kissed Dan’s forehead.

The feeling was so distinct.

Electric.

Real.

His lips cold and touch fleeting. He could feel soft but damp hair touch his temples. He could feel him.

Dan smiled.


End file.
